1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercising apparatus and, more particularly, to a simulated pedaled vehicle wherein the posts respectively supporting the handlebar and seat oscillate together in the same directions in substantially parallel relation throughout a cycle of operation of said apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to construct a bicycle-type exercising apparatus wherein a pair of upright posts are mounted on a frame for respectively supporting the handlebar and seat. Pedaled drive means and extensive, complicated linkage means are provided for operatively interconnecting the drive means with the posts to effect movement of the handlebar and seat toward and away from each other, in scissor-like action, to maximize the extent of body movement during the exercising activity. This converging and diverging relative movement of the posts has a tendency to jam in view of the forces exerted during operation of the apparatus, particularly in light of the extensive linkage interconnecting the various components of the apparatus.
The jamming tendency of the drive means, which is transmitted to the posts during the scissor-like movements, exert unnecessary and undesirable forces on the person using the apparatus which present a safety hazard during the exercising activity. For example, the tendency for the apparatus to jam is more likely to occur when the pedaled drive means is rotatably driven at higher revolutions, during which time, the person is more apt to lose his balance and overturn the apparatus.
The present invention substantially reduces the jamming tendency of known bicycle-type exercising vehicles by providing a structure which effects conjoint pivotal movement of the handlebar post and seat post to cause said posts to oscillate together in the same directions, rather than in scissor-like motion, and in substantially parallel relation throughout a cycle of operation.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a simulated bicycle-type pedaled vehicle which is smooth in operation to substantially reduce the likelihood of jamming during the exercising activity.
Another object and feature of the present invention is to provide a bicycle-type exercising apparatus having a relatively simple linkage connection between the drive means and the posts respectively supporting the handlebar and seat; whereby said posts are connected together for conjoint pivotal movement.
A further object and feature of the present invention is to provide an improved exercising apparatus of the type simulating a pedaled vehicle which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple to use and safe in operation.